Conflicting Personalities
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: The team gets five new teammates. These new members have conflicting personalities with the team but they all find themselves in the group at the same time. Under hiatus re-writing. -Leo
1. New Teammates

Conflicting Personalities

"Team come to the terminal. You have some new teammates."

"What could this be all about?"

"I am not sure Artemis but we might have deficiencies in our team and Batman has found some to fill the gaps."

"Or he's gonna kick one of us out completely."

"Wally don't be mean." Megan says

"Yeah KF listen to your imaginary girlfriend."

"Rob." He whines.

We walk in to see five more people. Three girls and two guys.

"Team meet Dakota, Danielle, Amon, Alex, and Apollo. This is the team. They will introduce themselves."

"I am Kaldur, this is Artemis, Wally, Robin, Megan and Conner."

"Hi." They all say relatively at the same time.

"Are you guys related?"

"As Batman has informed you I am Apollo. I am not related to any of them but otherwise Amon and Alex are twins of brother/sister and Dakota and Danielle are twin sisters but I was taken in by Amon and Alex's family. Then we met up with Dakota and Dani."

"Apollo? Like the God Apollo?" I ask the red haired Roy look alike

"And Artemis? Like the Goddess of the moon and the hunt, Artemis. Or the Goddess who hunts with a bow?"

"Real funny." I say sarcastically.

"Hey I hunt with a bow too. In fact I'm the best archer in our team."

"I see a showdown just waiting to happen." Wally suggests

"Shut up Baywatch." I growl

"Yeah Baywatch shut up." Apollo repeats

"Be quiet Roy." Wally jests

Apollo pulls out a crossbow and starts shooting at Wally. I pull out my crossbow and shoot at Apollo. He dodges out of the arrow's path and starts shooting at me.

"Apollo stop. NOW." Alex orders

Alex jumps in front of me and pulls out a katana. As the arrows come flying she slices through them. They fall to the floor; dead.

"Alex get out of the way."

"Apollo she's right, you know that." Amon chimes in

"Amon stay out of this."

Dakota and Amon run at Apollo but he jumps over them. Alex and Dani then run at him and when he tries to dodge them Alex goes for his head and Dani jumps over him grabbing his arms.

"Apollo, I know you're usually the calmest but even when you do get these uncharacteristic attacks you've never out right attacked someone."

"Maybe we should go, we don't want Apollo attacking Wally or Artemis or anyone for that matter."

"Stay."

"Yeesh Bats you don't have to be so stuck up." Robin quips

"Robin now is not the time." Kaldur adds

"Apollo calm down then apologize." Alex orders Apollo

He takes a couple of deep breaths and his shoulders seem to droop as he turns to Wally.

"I'm sorry Wally; I didn't mean to attack you." He then turns to me. "Artemis I apologize for my actions and will reserve from allowing that to happen again."

"You seem like a pretty good archer. Still want to see who's better?" I question

"I'm a little rusty, I don't know."

"Come on Apollo, you need to hang out with others beside us. We'll still be here when you get back." Amon quips

"Fine."

We walk to the target range. As we go through the Cave I give him a tour.

"Are you Artemis Crock?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

"I went to a Gotham school and I saw her at the school. She had long blonde hair just like yours and she was one of the best on the archery team. Then she just disappeared, I come to this team and here walking with me is a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail who shoots bow and arrow. When I'm not angry I'm actually pretty smart, I just usually don't show it."

"Yeah, I'm Artemis Crock."

"Can I tell you something?"

"I guess?"

"From the moment I saw you I have wanted to get to know you better. Do you think we could start over?"

"Hi I'm Artemis and you are?"

"Apollo, I like archery."

"Me too! Want to go the target range and see who's better?"

"Sure, race ya." He says as he bolts off

"Hey, cheater!" I yell running after him

He's like an older brother. He can get on my nerves one minute and then be my best friend in two minutes. I think this friendship could work out.

**A/N: Okay so this is an idea I got when my red and blue personalities clashed and my green personality was trying to get them to shut up. I was not feeling the aster afterwards because blue had started calculating whether it is possible to be less sane with two brains than with one. Red was arguing that you can only be more insane and green was arguing that having two brains would add to the insanity but there is more space so the mean of them put together would be less than or equal. THERE WERE FRACTIONS, I don't like fractions. So I might go on with this but the five new characters are OC's of Gemini and I. Review with ideas or whether I should continue. I have a sort of plot but not really. I might also do a collab with Ghost in a Danny Phantom/Ouran High School Host Club fanfics at some point too. I am still working on Traught Streetlife, I'm just not exactly sure where to go. Review on there if you have an idea.**


	2. Amon the Idiot

Apollo and Artemis Conflicting Personalities Chapter Two

After two hours to break a tie Apollo finally came out victorious. I was waiting for a reply like Wally would but instead he was really sweet.

"You know after two hours of this I understand you're tired. We'll come back to this tomorrow. I didn't deserve to win."

"But you've been shooting just as much as I have. And don't even say it's because I'm a girl. You won fair and square."

"Artemis, the only reason I won was because you got sweat in your eyes and couldn't see. Otherwise you would've made that point and you would have won."

He's so sweet, but he's hiding something. He has to be, no guy is ever this perfect. I just stand in place as he walks over to his bag and takes off his shirt. I see the sweat dripping down his back, and then I see them. The scars are, everywhere. _Focus on something else._ I tell myself. I look at his hair and it immediately reminds me of Roy's. He looks to be about his age too, but still no guy that _young_ should have **that **many scars. Out of his bag he pulls a navy green shirt, jade green sweatshirt, green and white sneakers, and a green baseball cap. Is he like obsessed with the color green or something? He takes off his boots to show off some long green army socks.

"Are you obsessed with green or something?"

"What?"

"You have green socks, a green shirt and sweatshirt, green and white shoes and a green hat."

"Oh it's just . . . never mind."

I don't push him. It seems like a sensitive topic, and I know what it's like when people push you to talk. He turns around after putting all of his green clothing on and I finally notice his steel grey eyes. They seem so calm and collective but at the same time they hold so much grief. Well with the amount of scars who wouldn't. He almost looks comical with green clothes and red hair. He makes me think of the only happy holiday for me; Christmas. It was the only day of the year Dad tried being nice to Jade and me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Uh nothing." I say a little too fast as I feel my cheeks start burning.

"Sure, come on I need to check on Amon."

"What do you mean?"

"Leaving him with Alex for two hours can prove disastrous."

"Heavy on the Dis?"

"What?"

". . . oh Robin likes to butcher the English language so now the opposite of disaster is aster and whenever something is a disaster he puts emphasis on the dis."

"I get it. And yes disaster heavy on the dis if I leave Amon with Alex for too long."

"Why?"

"Well he just loves pissing her off and she's not easily angered but he knows all the right buttons and if he did she could possibly destroy this place or almost kill him."

"So you're like the middle man. You stay neutral so either of them can complain about the other to you."

"Yeah. Sometimes it's hard though because Alex is tough but she's gone through some rough stuff. Amon just doesn't think about it and he loves to remind Alex about all the bad things just to get to her. She never shows it but it hurts her a lot more than he knows. . . I've tried telling him but he blows off anything I say."

"They really seem to care for you though. Back in the terminal when you started attacking Wally and me. They would fight you trying not to hurt you but still trying to subdue you. That's a family right there."

"Yeah I was lucky their mom found me when she did. Otherwise I wouldn't be here today talking to the one person in the world who could possibly even begin to understand what life really is."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, maybe later."

A loud crash echoes through the mountain. He's gone before I can even comprehend what's happened. I run after him but he's too fast and he's gone before I can catch him.

Apollo's POV

I turn the corner to see Alex holding her katana to Amon's throat.

"Alex, wait."

"Apollo, he wouldn't stop. He kept saying it."

I look at her auburn eyes to see tears prickling the edge of her vision. That idiot, he knows that topic is especially sensitive to her.

"Alex, release him. I'll set him straight."

"But he-he . . . "

She drops Amon and runs to me. I pull her into a tight hug and let her cry into my shoulder for a little. When she pulls away and wipes away the last couple of tears she gives a small smile saying she'll be okay.

"Amon, come here, Now."

He pulls himself off the floor and stumbles toward me. I look at his disheveled brown hair and see a black eye forming around his left blue eye.

"You deserved everything that might have happened to you. Apologize to her now."

"Sorry Alexandra."

"Amon!"

Before I can stop her she punches Amon in the face. Everyone in the room hears a distinct crack.

"Again, you deserved it." I tell him. "Artemis where is your medical ward?"

"Follow me."

I grab Amon by the shoulder of his shirts and drag him with me following Artemis.

"Amon, What. Did. You. Do."

"Well at first I was just teasing her about her wanting to be friends with Kaldur but then when she attacked me I accidentally called her Alexandra."

"Yeah, 'accidentally' called her that. You know that's what Dad always called her."

"I don't get what's so bad about it."

I slap him on the back of the head with my free hand.

"Ow, don't I have enough injuries from her I don't need you to abuse me too."

"Oh shut up you idiot."

"Here you go Apollo."

"Thank you Artemis." I'm glad she just stayed quiet while I was arguing with Amon.

I push him down on a table as Artemis shows me where everything is.

"Okay so what is the extent of your injuries, Idiot"

"Well obviously the broken nose, which I will fix myself. I can taste some blood in my mouth and I'm fairly sure she at least bruised my ribs."

At that moment a blonde woman comes into the room and looks from Artemis to me to Amon.

"Artemis, what happened?"

"Canary, did you know we got five new teammates?"

"Yes. Batman has informed me of that."

"This is Apollo." She says as she points to me. "And this is Amon, Kid Idiot the second." She says pointing to Amon.

"What happened?"

"Well from what I know. Amon got Alex angry and she beat him up. Then he got dumber and she punched him in the nose. I saw and heard it, I know it's broken."

"Will you please leave?" I ask.

"Why?"

"I need to check my brother over."

"That's what I'm here for Apollo." Black Canary tells me.

"I can do it. I have been for five years."

Artemis leaves without arguing but Canary just walks to a corner and leans against the wall. I walk back over to my brother as he resets his nose. I pull off his short sleeved dress shirt. Then I pull off his long sleeve shirt and see bruising already forming around his ribcage.

"Lie down and put this ice on your eye."

I don't even look at the scars I just feel around his ribs. As I prod around on his left side I feel one slip a little. His breath hitches and I know that his rib is broken.

"She's really done a number to you this time Amon. When will you learn?"

"No kidding. I'm not going to be messing with her for a while."

"Stay here," I order. "I need to get my bag."

"K"

"Don't ask him anything and don't touch him." I warn Canary as I walk past her.

Once out the door I run back to the room we were in and I grab my bag. I run back to see Amon still on the bed and Canary still in her place. Good

"Thank you."

I place my bag down on the table as I pull out the gauze that keeps his ribs close as they fix themselves.

"Sit up and hold still okay?"

He does as I tell him to still holding the ice to his eye. I place the beginning of the gauze on his left side as Canary comes and holds it for me. I almost hit her but when I look at her eyes I see she's just helping me. I wrap Amon's torso tightly to keep his ribs from shifting too much. Once done with that I look to see if there are any other obvious signs.

"What else do you have?"

"I'll probably have bruising to my throat a couple of days from now but nothing else."

I pull out an extra pair of clothes for him to change into. He takes the shirt gratefully as I help him put it on.

"You idiot."

**A/N: Not really much of a cliffhanger but I hope it's okay. I tried to be in Artemis's POV at the beginning so she could describe what Apollo looks like. I'll get into depth of description for the other OC's as they come into the story some more. **

**Prettykitty luvs u: Thank you for the review. I didn't really describe the OC's right away because I'm trying different styles of writing for all of my stories. I also meant to draw them and put them on our DeviantArt account but I barely have Apollo drawn. You are just giving me constructive criticism and I appreciate it because it's better than people who just say that's good. Thank you for warning me of the grammar errors also, because I had typed this on my tablet at like one in the morning so I forgot to look it over. I agree with green also. Because if you think about it. I edited the first chapter so hopefully there shouldn't be any errors. You can't hurt my feelings, especially if you're just trying to help better myself.**

**-Leo**


	3. Comfort

Comfort Conflicting Personalities Chapter Three

"Alex are you okay?"

"I'm fine Megan. Thank you though."

"Do you want to help me bake some cookies?"

"Sure."

Megan and I walk out of the rec room and into the secluded kitchen. She starts to pull out the materials we will need as I wash my hands.

"So which one of you is older?"

"What?"

"Is Amon older or are you older?"

"Amon's older by ten minutes but Apollo is the oldest by six months."

"You and Amon look nothing alike that it's hard to believe you guys are twins."

"Yeah it was . . . different for mom. But once you get to know us you can tell we're twins by how we act. Supposedly whenever Mom left us in a crib together I would always try to hit him."

"That's so cute."

"Yeah then he turned into a little devil when we were five. Our mom was a single parent and we never really knew our dad until we turned five and he just showed up. He always liked Amon more. My full name is just Alex but he didn't like it so he always called me Alexandra. Amon just loves using that against me since he was Dad's favorite."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what you've had to go through."

"It's nothing really. I've just sort of gotten used to it. Then five years ago Mom came home late and she was carrying Apollo. It wasn't very good. I can't tell you much because that's his decision."

"I understand."

~Ding~ The timer on the oven goes off as Megan opens the door. I can't believe we talked the entire time.

"They're perfect. We might want to hide them before Wally comes."

Dani's POV

I've just spent most of the time here hanging with Dakota. I really don't care for other people but Megan seems really sweet. I feel sorry for Alex, if I get my hands on Amon he better be ready. I look into the kitchen to see Alex and Megan working on cookies as Alex lets out some steam. You know she would be a great friend for Kaldur. I guess it's okay here, I mean we compliment one or more of the team members almost perfectly. Apollo and Artemis the Greek God and Goddess, Dakota and Superboy, Amon and Wally and Robin, Alex and Kaldur leaving Megan and me.

"Hey you alright?"

"I'm fine Dakota just go hang out with Conner."

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious."

"Thanks."

She walks away with Conner. I guess they're going to train together for a little then watch static. They both aren't very talkative. They will be great friends and they have the same eye color. Although the black to blonde hair is a little different along with the fact that she's a girl.

"Dani, do you want a cookie?"

"Sure."

I walk in and give Alex a hug then grab a cookie off the tray.

"These are great, chocolate chip right?"

"Yep!"

"Alex do you want me to see what Amon's up to?"

"Sure. See if the Idiot has done anything else stupid."

"I think I saw Black Canary heading towards the med bay. They might still be there."

"Oh no,"

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Well since Apollo is the oldest he's always been the one to fix up any of our knicks and bangs that we get. But you see he doesn't like help and he's almost possessive over us and if I'm right Canary is like the nurse and mom for you guys right?"

"Yeah! . . . Oh I see, well maybe we should all go then?"

"Yeah that might be a good idea."

We walk out of the kitchen and let Megan take the lead as we run and she floats through the halls. At the door we see Apollo walking out with Amon by his side and Canary in the back.

"Hey Apollo how is he?"

"Hey Dani, he'll live. For now."

"I'm really sorry Alex."

"So can you fill me in here? What happened?" Black Canary demands.

I look at Alex along with Megan as Alex looks at Amon who looks toward Apollo.

"Why am I always the one to explain?"

"Because you're the oldest."

"I wasn't even there for it and therefore the next oldest is you Amon."

"Fine."

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Alex it looks like you have a thing for Kaldur huh?"

"No I don't."

"Good, you don't deserve him."

"Amon stop now." Dani said

"Why? Poor Alexandra can take care of herself."

"Don't call me that."

"Alexandra Dad liked me better you know that. Why do you care whether your name is Alex or Alexandra?"

"Alex is my name, Alexandra is not my name."

"Then why did Dad call you Alexandra all the time. Don't you think maybe Mom was hiding something from you? From us? Like the fact that we don't even look alike so how can we be twins?"

"Shut up Amon if you know what's best for you."

"What I can't speak my mind, Alexandra?"

"I'm telling you, you better stop now."

"So if I say Alexandra a couple more times you'll hit me?"

"My name is Alex, stop calling me that."

"Alexandra you've gotta Lear-"

Alex jumped off the couch and in midair pulled out her katana. Amon jumped out of the chair and rolled away as she came down on him. Before he could even get in a position to dodge Alex punched him in the gut and swept his feet out from underneath him. She landed on top of him and grabbed his throat. She started to close off his air supply but he pushed her off of himself as she rolled to her feet. He got in a semi fighting stance as she came at him with her katana again. Instead of lunging right at him like he thought she was going to do she jumped over him and grabbed his hands at the wrists with one hand putting the katana at his throat with the other.

-END-FLASHBACK-

Alex's POV

"Then Apollo came in. I said some things and she punched me in the nose breaking it, again might I add."

"And again I say you deserved it." Apollo said

"Okay let me get this straight. You two are both fifteen and Apollo you just turned sixteen. A fifteen year old girl beat up her fifteen year old brother?"

"Yes." Apollo supplies

"And how long has this happened?"

"Since we were about ten but we never really fought until Apollo came because then he helped us fix up any injuries we might have sustained during our fight. Otherwise before I would just leave and lock myself in my room until I calmed down. An occasional few punches were traded but nothing serious."

And Apollo you came into their lives-"

"When I was 11 and they were 10 and a half."

"So for about five years now this has been going on? I think I might need to have a few therapy sessions with the three of you."

"NO!" Apollo uncharacteristically yelled

"Why?"

"I-I eh, uh, just No."

"Come on Apollo we are a family and she's basically our mom now, she deserves to know." Amon inserts

"No . . . that's it."

Apollo storms off to somewhere in the cave to calm down.

"What's his problem? Wally asks

"Apollo just isn't very open." I say

"I'm gonna go check on him." Artemis says as she chases after Apollo.

"So would you two like to talk with me?"

"I will."

"Amon, No. You'll spill everything and if Apollo finds out you'll literally be spilling everything."

"Okay he's not actually our brother you know."

"Yes but he's older than us and stronger and the most experienced. I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you."

"Humph no kidding you should have seen how he reacted when she came in." As he gestured towards Black Canary

"Can I just ask one thing? Do either of you know anything about his life before you met him?"

**A/N: I'm thinking what I'm going to do is once I have a chapter from one story up I'll type for the next so there is time for me to think through some of the plot. There are a few grammatical errors in the dialogue because the OC's are not big on perfect speech. I might go into more depth with Amon and Alex's mom later but for now all you need to know is that she is almost a doctor. Not a working doctor but her parents taught her so she knows how to take care of a kid who's almost dying. Leo out**

**-Leo**


	4. Mourning

Mourning Conflicting Personalities Chapter Four

**A/N okay ultra depressing chapter includes mention of suicide attempt. If you don't like sad stuff don't read this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rating going up to T**

I run after Apollo because I've been in the same place as him and he seems to trust me the most. He runs to his room at the very end of the hallway when I get to the beginning. I sprint to his door and knock lightly.

"What!" He yells as he opens the door. When he sees me he just seems to crumple.  
>"Hey, can I come in?"<br>"Sure."

I walk in as he walks toward his closet. When he opens it I see other colored clothes. But there is a special section for the green. He pulls out an old red and white hoodie. He slips it on and sinks into his desk chair.

"You up for a ride?" He asks

"Sure?" I'm not exactly sure if I want to though.

He gets off the chair and hands me a red and white hoodie as well.  
>He opens the door and lets me go first. I walk behind him as he leads me to the garage. I quickly slip the hoodie as I smell his scent. He hope on a bike. As I start to climb on my own he gestures me onto his. I sit on it.<p>

"Hold on."  
>"What?"<p>

He flies out of the garage as I grab onto him. He pulls onto the highway leading towards Gotham. Weaving in between traffic he speeds past multiple semi trucks. At the outskirts of Gotham he slows down to the speed limit. I close my eyes and try to slow my breathing from that crazy ride. Another five minutes and we come to a stop. In front of me is the front entrance to one of the many Gotham Group Homes.

"Apollo, what's going on?"  
>"Remember when you asked if I wanted to talk about it?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Are you ready to listen?"<br>"Of course, I'm always ready to listen."  
>"This is where I was raised. From age five to eight years old. Then they didn't have any space and I was the oldest so they threw me to the streets. I lived on them until Alex and Amon's mom found me when I was 11. My life before I even lived in the group home was worse than the streets. But the hardest part was leaving her."<br>"Who?"  
>"Jena, <em>MY<em> twin. We actually looked like twins with blazing red hair and steel grey eyes. We relied on each other for everything before we went to the home. Our mom was just not right in the head with alcohol and drugs and all of that. And our dad just vanished. So we had to fend for ourselves. We also had to take care of our little brother who was basically a mini me. He looks exactly like me just smaller. I usually got us food somehow but it was never enough. I gave him most of my food and after a while I didn't have enough energy to find food anymore so we came here then. We shared a room with a couple others but we didn't socialize at all. Whenever anyone came we always just hid under the beds. When it became obvious that we weren't going to get adopted they threw us out because they just didn't have enough space. We lived on the streets of Gotham for three years before things started going wrong. My little brother Tyler had gotten sick from the cold; pneumonia I want to say. He lasted for a week before he died. I carried him to the Gotham cemetery and buried him in the very back and put a stone with his name and birthday etched into it. It should have been me, I found a piece of glass and cut myself. I couldn't take it anymore I didn't want to live after watching him die. But I had to stay strong for Jena. I went back that night to find someone had murdered her. I then proceeded to carry her too, to the cemetery where I buried my twin sister and brother in the same day. I spent the whole night etching her name into stone and digging her grave. I slept in between their graves that night hoping I would die so I could see them again and say sorry. But I didn't and that morning I got up and walked back to our apartment. I was attacked by some kids and after they had bashed my head into the wall a few times they left me to die. I didn't even try to get up and that afternoon Alex and Amon's mom found me. She picked me up and took me to her house. I tried to fight her because I wanted to be with my bother and sister again. But I was too weak to do anything. Over five months she brought me back to health. But the reason I where green is because it was Jena's favorite color. Almost every single piece of clothing she had was green. These hoodies that we're wearing, all three of us had taken these from the home before they threw us out. I grabbed like five and Jena grabbed five and Tyler grabbed three. These are the last things I remember seeing when I was burying them. The green clothes you saw in my closet most of them are Jena's that I just couldn't throw out. I put them in my bag and hung them up as soon as I got here."

"And that's not even the worst part, is it?"

"Well it had gotten really well at first. I got to go to school for the first time, their mom taught me medical and I learned on the streets, I learned what a family was supposed to be And u won a contest at school which is how I got my bow. Their dad wasn't that great but their mom was pretty awesome. I got a job whenever I could to help her and I convinced Amon to get one too so we could help her. Then when we were all biking home one day we had stopped because we were going to get something for her but I heard police sirens so we rushed home. There we saw their dad first with a hole through his head and their mom. . . Gods it was indescribable. I hid their eyes as the police asked me questions. Afterwards the Batman showed up and took us in and brought us here. So it's still somewhat fresh for me. But I don't think they really saw their mom that much. Amon was too focused on his dad and Alex was traumatized and just cried into my back as I talked. I asked Batman if the cops could have her buried by my brother and sister. It seems all the people I let into my life die. I didn't want to join this team but as soon as I saw you I just knew."

"Can-can we go see them?"

"Yeah I was going to go right there but I wanted to show you this place first. The reason I've been so. . Off. . Today is Tyler's birthday and Jena's. Yes we are twins but I was born at like 11:55 the day before and she was born 20 minutes after me. That's why I was wearing so much green today most specifically."  
>"Oh Apollo. Can I ask, is Apollo really your name?"<p>

"I don't know. When I was born I never really knew my name and when I went to the home Jena just called me Apollo because they asked for our names. I remember our mom always calling Jena's name so I was the only one who didn't have a name."

"Well I think it fits you."

"Thanks."

We hop back onto the bike as I appreciate this hoodie more every second. He drives us to the cemetery where he parks right next to the gate. Guh I hate this place. They buried my mom here too. Now that I think about it, I think I remember seeing a kid like Apollo in the background. He leads me to where he buried his brother and sister. When he stops I look at the ground to see large stones with actually really good etching of the names Jena, Tyler and a tombstone with the name Amanda on it. Underneath it reads 'mother of two adopter of one savior to all'

"Did you put that?"  
>"What?"<br>"The mother of two adopter of one savior to all."  
>"Yeah. God I miss them so much."<p>

He falls to his knees on the ground in the middle and starts crying. I kneel down and hold him tightly. He turns to me and cries on my shoulder for a while. After a long time he finally stops crying and just sits on the ground with his head between his knees. I know the feeling all too well and if he never really got the chance to grieve who knows what all he's been holding just to stay strong for Amon and Alex.

"You know what? Amanda might have been a savior to you just think you can be a hero in her honor."  
>"It-it's just everyone I've ever loved dies."<br>"Don't worry about it. You had a really rough past now just start fresh and don't worry about pushing people away. It took me a while to tell the team or anyone anything about me. Well actually I haven't really told anyone."  
>"Is your mom here?"<br>"Yeah."  
>He gets up and waits for me, offering his hand to help me up. I take it and thank him as I lead him towards my mom.<p>

**A/N: okay sad chapter, but it had to be done. For some reason I all of my stories they have a sort of depressing state. I don't dwell on i just seem to need a character with the worst possible life. I didn't type the next chapter to Traught Streetlife because I wanted to know what happened next. I stayed up typing this just to get it all out. I am having Artemis's mom be dead just so she can have a somewhat similar pain as Apollo. **  
><strong>-Leo<strong>


	5. Unexpected

Unexpected Conflicting Personalities Chapter Five

Black Canary's POV

After listening to Alex talk Amon out of talking with me, I decide to check on Apollo and Artemis. At Apollo's door I lightly knock, but hear nothing. So I knocked louder and still nothing. I try the door knob to find it unlocked so I walk in. The light is turned off so I flick it on. No one is in here but his bed looks like it was disturbed and his closet door is open. For being a teen boy his room is really clean. I walk over to close his closet when I see the green. He seemed to be wearing a lot of green today. I wonder if it means something. I might ask Artemis if he opened up to her, then again she won't even tell me her life. I see something. In the back that I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been looking closer. I push away some of the clothes to see an almost shrine like thing behind his clothes. A picture hangs on the wall and green dresses and shoes hang next to it. Looking closer at the picture I see a girl with blazing red, long hair, in a red and white hoodie. Her eyes are the same color as Apollo's and she seems to be the same age as him.

"What are you doing in my room?"

I spin around to see Apollo in the doorway. With three steps he comes across the room and closes his closet.

"I asked you, what are you doing in my room?"  
>"I-I was uh coming to check on you but no one answered and your door was unlocked. I was closing your closet when I saw something. Who was that girl?"<p>

His eyes widen as he yells "GET OUT!"  
>"Apollo I want to help you."<br>"OUT." He growls.

I have never seen anyone this mad. Not even Roy, this is more serious than I thought. Artemis runs in the doorway as she sees Apollo pointing to the door.

"Apollo?"  
>"She was in it. She saw her. GET OUT NOW."<p>

Artemis walks in and holds Apollo to try and calm him. I can't do anything right now. I bow my head and leave. His eyes following me the entire way as I close the door. I stand outside the door and listen as Artemis gets him to sit on the bed. Is that crying?

Artemis's POV

Apollo was driving back after we had seen my mom when his phone went off. We got to the cave when he pulled out his phone. He looked at it and got angry then he just sprinted towards his room. I run after him but not very urgently. When I'm halfway to his room I hear him yell get out. I sprint the rest of the way. I run in the doorway to see him completely stock still with his finger pointed to the door and glaring at Black Canary. Her eyes are wide with fear?

"Apollo?"

"She was in it. She saw her. GET OUT NOW."

I walk over and try to calm him a little. Canary notices that she can't help and leaves closing the door behind her. I lead him to his bed as I sit down next to him. He puts his head in his hands and starts crying all over again. I hug him and rub his back until he calms down. Of course I know what he meant because he told me about his little shrine to his brother and sister in his closet. I'm guessing Canary only saw Jena but that doesn't mean she's not listening through the door. She would do anything to learn more about one of us. I walk over to the door and quickly fling the door open. No one is right in front of the door but when I look to the sides Canary is standing right to the left of the door. I close the door and grab her arm. I don't care whether she could beat me up in a second, she has gone too far. I drag her to my room and shut the door as all hell breaks loose.

Canary's POV

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"  
>"Artemis, calm down."<br>"NO! YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON APOLLO!"  
>"I-I was just."<br>"I DONT CARE, YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING."  
>"Artemis, please. I want to help him and you."<p>

Artemis took a second to think, then took a deep breath and gestured me over to her bed. I sit down on her left as she pulls off the hoodie I hadn't been paying much attention to. Taking a second look it looks like the exact same one on that girl.

"Artemis, where did you get that hoodie?"  
>"Apollo gave it to me. Canary, I get that you want to help but sometimes you can't force it."<br>"He told you, didn't he?"  
>"He told me what?"<br>"He told you what's bothering him. Didn't he?"  
>"He did but I'm not telling you. He trusted me with something no one else knows. Not even Amon and Alex. I can't just give it away."<br>"I understand but that doesn't mean you can't tell me what's troubling you?"  
>"No, I need to check on him. So just give him time. You've probably already learned more than he wanted you to know."<p>

I grab her arm as she stands up and she sits back down and glares at me.

"Who was that girl?"  
>"Can't say."<br>"Artemis!" I yell as she walks away. I look down at the bed to see she left the hoodie.

Artemis's POV

I run back to Apollo's room fearing the worst. I get to his door and open it softly. I walk in to see him under the covers of his bed with a knife on his bedside table.

"APOLLO!"

I run over to his bed and throw the covers off him to see him curled into his self. I pull his right arm out and check his wrist.

"I didn't do it."  
>"Gods Apollo, don't do that to me."<br>"Sorry."

I sit down on his bed as I pull him to my side. I snatch the knife off the table and stick it in my pocket as he starts falling asleep on my shoulder. I look out of his bedroom door to see Canary walk past it. I gesture for her to close the door as she silently pulls it shut. I hear the click of the door and her heels click away. Good she learned.

Black Canary's POV

I walk past Apollo's room again to check on them because I heard Artemis scream his name. When I walk past I see him asleep on her shoulder as she gestures for me to shut the door. I quietly close it and walk away fearing the wrath of either of those two. When I saw Artemis she looked like she was going to fall asleep so I won't tell them about training in an hour.

-one hour later-

"Hey where's Artemis?" Wally asks  
>"Yeah and where's Apollo?" Alex adds<br>"I'm giving them a break today seeing as they already trained for two hours in archery."  
>"But this is close combat and we don't know how good Apollo is at that." Wally eggs<br>"Wally, do you remember what all has happened already for Apollo? He deserves a break." Alex says  
>"Yeah, and I've heard a lot of yelling coming from the sleeping quarters." Conner adds<br>"Still, it's not fair." Wally grumbles  
>"Anyway . . ."<p>

Artemis's POV

I open my eyes to see Apollo's head on my shoulder as I lift my head off his shoulder. I look at the clock on the table to see that we're late for training. I shake him awake as I think up an excuse for being late.  
>"Wuh?"<br>"Pollo we're late for training."  
>"Crap."<p>

He almost jumps off the bed but just as fast he clambers over to his desk where he holds his head for a minute.

"You alright?"  
>"Yeah, I just can't jump up like that. I get light headed if I do."<br>"Do you know why that happens?"  
>"No. Every doctor I ever went to said nothing was wrong with me."<br>"Come on, I've already got our excuse made up."  
>"Thanks."<p>

I open his door and let him out as we sprint for the training room. When we get there we walk in as everyone's eyes fall on us.  
>"Nice of you to finally join us." Wally grumbles<br>"Wallace leave them be. Artemis, Apollo, you are exempt of training for today. Don't worry about it."  
>"Can we still train?"<br>"Of course, there is nothing stopping you. Would you two like to go against each other seeing as everyone else already has a partner?"  
>"Sure."<p>

We walk onto the training floor as we wait for Canary's go. Apollo runs at me and I slide to the side but he's right there and he sweeps my feet out from underneath me. Now that I know I let it all loose. He just needs to get his grief and frustration, and anything else he might have holed up, out. I don't try to throw any punches I just block, as his punches get harder and stronger. He speeds up as I start to have trouble blocking every hit. He gets a couple of punches in as I start backing up and at the ledge he hits me in the gut and I fall off the one foot ledge from the floor.

"ARTEMIS!"  
>"I'm fine Pollo, it's just a small fall."<br>"But I hit you too hard."  
>"Relax, I'm fine." I say as I pick myself up and dust myself off.<br>"I am so sorry."  
>"Pollo it's okay. No injuries okay?"<br>"K, sorry."  
>"Artemis, are you sure you're alright?" Canary asks me<br>"Yeah, I've taken harder hits from all of the guys on the team. Even M'gann."  
>"Well it's just, uh feel the back of you're head." Alex and Dani suggest at the same time.<p>

I slowly run my hand on the back of my head as I feel something sticky. I pull my hand in front of my face to see it covered in red; blood.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Artemis, I never meant to-"  
>"Apollo just stop. Help me to the med bay and I'll clean it up. Don't worry about it Canary, I can fix it up and Pollo can help."<br>"You sure?"  
>"I'm sure."<br>"Okay, check in with me afterwards."  
>"Sure thing."<p>

Apollo walks on my left as we walk to the med bay.

"Man this has been the most interesting first day ever. I hope every day isn't like this."  
>"Same here. Otherwise I don't think I'll make it."<br>"No kidding."

We walk into the med bay as I pull out my hair.

"Sit on the table Artemis."  
>"Yeesh, definitely a professional aren't you?"<br>"Amon and Alex's mom was and she taught me most of what I know but first aid I learned by myself. I'm going to try and pull your hair out of the way okay?"  
>"Yeah, it's fine. So to what extent do you know in medical?"<br>"Uhm, hmm, that's a good question. My last test she gave me was about . . . head injuries actually. So you're in luck."  
>"Good so you could basically fix up almost anything."<br>"Basically, yeah. I'm like the medic in a war. I can do the quick fix until the true professional can fix you. You didn't tell Canary anything, did you?"  
>"No, she asked about Jena but I didn't say anything."<br>"Thanks. So it looks like you just have a cut on the back if your head but we'll have to clean your hair to really be able to tell."  
>"There should be a tub over there in the closet and there's a water pump in the right corner."<p>

He walks over to the closet and grabs the bucket then fills it with warm water. He places it next to the drain as I walk over. He places a towel over the edge for me to rest my neck as I dip my head into the water. I feel his hands run through my hair as he combs through it. He uses one hand and grabs a towel for my hair as he finishes rinsing my hair.

"Here."  
>"Thanks."<p>

I take the towel and wrap it around my head and hair as I accidentally rub against the cut. I hiss at the pain but otherwise ignore it.

"Sorry."  
>"Will you stop. I'm fine."<br>"It's just- it's my fault."  
>"Apollo, I was letting you get out all of your frustration. I knew what I signed up for."<br>"Okay."

We walk back to the training room to check in with Canary.

"So what's the results?"  
>"It's just a cut, we rinsed the blood out of my hair and stopped the bleeding and now we just need to let it heal."<br>"Alright, you guys go rest. You've had an interesting first day."  
>"Thanks, Canary."<p>

**A/N: so basically it's somewhat development chapter. Sorry for all of the POV switches I forgot sometimes and switched so I just kept it. I'm trying to show Apollo's untrusting side with Canary and I'll get into the reasoning maybe next chapter. **

**-Leo**


	6. Who Knows What

Who Knows What Conflicting Personalities Chapter Six

Black Canary's POV  
>-That night-<p>

"Thank you Amon for opening up to me."

"No problem. Anything I know I think you deserve to know seein' as you're gonna be our new mom."

"Now I know about you're parents death but could you start with when Apollo came into or a little before?"

"Yeah, uh well Alex and me always had arguments. Dad was usually home while Mom was at work so she would lock herself in her room doing 'homework' on the weekends and after school. She never hung out with Dad and me. But when we were home alone I always messed with her about how maybe our mom was hiding something from us that our dad knew. She saw mom as like a Goddess so yeah she never believed me. But once when mom was late well later than usual we got into a bigger fight than usual. Since we were home alone we yelled and she got so angry that she hit me and we got into a fist fight. When we were done and bloodied which is how we got most of our scars, we cleaned up and just as we got done mom brought home a dying kid. Who you guessed it Apollo. Mom never knew about our fight or the scars and we were both trained in self defense classes and we picked our favorite weapon to learn. Well she started before me 'cause mom thought it was important for her so she learned more than me. She mastered knife throwing in a year and a half. Moved on to her katana and took her three years and finally broadsword. She always had a hoodie on cause underneath she kept two belts across her chest holding extra throwing discs and other things. After mastering she went back and worked on other types of throwing weapons but never really mastered. She was also in Gymnastics but she doesn't like to use them very often. But after mom brought home Apollo and brought him back to life well he kind of became mediator of our fights. He liked our mom more obviously than our dad but he still hung out with him sometimes. He spent most nights with Alex doing who knows what when Dad was home. They really seemed to create a bond which is why I think she always runs to him rather than me. I don't really like him sometimes because honestly we know nothing about him. All we know about is when he was living with us and the scars on him. Don't know how he got them or anything but they're there and they're real. So yeah.

"So do you resent him sometimes for stealing your sister almost?"

"Yeah 'cause it hurts when she runs to him when something happens and vice versa. Like when our mom and dad died, she didn't cry on my shoulder, she hid her face in his back and cried for hours. I mean yeah I was heartbroken to find out they were dead but my Dad, my Idol was gone. He didn't cry for either of them, he looked dead as he talked to the cops and later Batman. He did all the talking and he never stuttered or even shed a single tear. He didn't care about them and yet she still ran to him instead of me, her twin brother."

"Have you ever wished your mom had never even saved him?"

"Sometimes? Yes. I have. Like when Alex always takes his side just because he's older. I used to be the oldest. Our mom and dad were killed not even half a year ago and everyday there isn't a time I wish there was something I could do to change it. Maybe if he hadn't been brought home it wouldn't have happened at all. Maybe we could have saved Mom and Dad. But no, now we're stuck here with no family but each other and I just feel left out. The third wheel."

"Amon, do you ever wonder if maybe Apollo was grieving so much that he couldn't cry? Or maybe he was trying to stay strong for you guys? Maybe he never broke down because he was the oldest and had to clean up the mess. Do you know where all the scars are on his body?"

"Yeah he has quite a few on his back. They're big long nasty ones, a few on his chest and like three on his left wrist."

"Is he right handed or left handed?"

"He says he's right handed but he's really ambidextrous."

"Do you know if he had any other living family at any point in his life before or after moving in with you?"

"Well once a year scratch that like twice a year like today he wears just all green. I've asks him about it and every time he just shuts down. He'll disappear most of that day then show up at night. I don't know where he goes or what he does but he does it twice a year. Never really thought to keep date of exactly when but it's about the same time."

"Okay well thank you Amon."

"No problem, if I learn anything else I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

-The next day-

I woke up extra early to try and get to the cave before anyone woke up. Sadly for me our new members are early risers, especially Alex.

"Alex?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Do you know what time it is?"  
>"Yeah 5:30."<br>"Do you always get up this early to train?"  
>"Yeah it was the only time I saw mom and so my body is just scheduled to getting up at 4:20 to say bye to mom then train 'till Amon got up at 6."<br>"Could I talk with you about my question yesterday?"  
>"Just a sec."<p>

Alex was in the middle of a kata and she never missed a beat even talking with me as she flies all over the training pad. It's amazing watching her, it's so graceful but yet so deadly at the same time. When she's done sweat soaks her t-shirt.

"Can I go change real quick?"  
>"Sure."<p>

Even after working out that long she runs all the way to her room and is back in five minutes. She changed from some sweatpants to her blue cargo pants, and she has a blue hoodie on but I don't know what else she's hiding under the hoodie. We walk to a quiet room and I secure it so no one can hear us.

"So Alex I wanted to ask you about Apollo."

"He's like my big brother. I trust him 100 percent that he'll never do anything to hurt me. He'll be right there for me if I get hurt and he'll be a shoulder to cry on when something goes wrong."

"Yes well I wanted to know, do you know anything about him before he came to live with you? Did he have any siblings or family alive?"

"Well I don't really know much about him before but he told me just a little. But I can't tell you he didn't even tell Amon, he's too trusting to tell him just anything. Apollo's my brother and if he trusts me with something I'm not going to tell just anyone."

"Okay well does he have any scars?"

"Well yeah, we all do his are just different though. I know he lived on the streets so I'm guessing he got them from street fights but the ones on his wrists I'm not so sure about."

"Do you know where all the scars are?"

"He has a lot on his back, they're big, long, and nasty. Then he has a few on his torso, three on his left wrist and one he hides on his right. I never even noticed it when he wore just a T-shirt. If he wants to hide something he can do it pretty easily."

"So how did he react when your parents died?"

"Well he was in front of the door mostly but I saw our dad and a small glimpse of mom. I didn't even try to clarify it because I didn't want it to be true. Amon just stared at our dad but that was nothing compared to mom. I cried into Apollo's back the entire time he talked to the police. We had a small break and we just sat in the yard and he held me as I cried and cried and cried. But I don't think I remember him crying at all. When he talked with the cops and Batman his voice never cracked or wavered, and he never cried a single tear. Didn't he love our mom at least though? I-I mean she saved him from dying. Didn't she deserve to be mourned?"

"Well as you've made it sound he was the backbone that kept you and Amon going. Is it possible that he couldn't grieve because maybe he has already lost others so he holds it all in? Did he ever talk about a specific person at all but referred to them in past tense?"

"Well two days a year he always wore green and when I asked him about it he took me to his room and told me it's his way of grieving for someone. I don't know who we was grieving for but on the days he wears green he usually just disappeared all day. He wouldn't go to school and he wasn't in his room. It's like he was never even there."

"Interesting, would you say you have a closer relationship to him than Amon?"

"Well yeah, Amon hates him. Everything Apollo does Amon does oppositely. Like if Amon says no to something it's only because Apollo said yes. I usually side with Apollo because he has our best interests in mind when he makes a decision so yeah. Occasionally I disagree with him about something and I prove my point and usually if he thinks it's important he usually will side with me afterwards."

"Would you consider Amon a third wheel?"

"What? No, he's my brother all the same. Yeah I don't always get along with him but we're still family."

"Do you think Apollo is suicidal?"

"I-I should probably get going. He's been up and is probably looking for me. He always gets up at 4:45 to make breakfast for me and Amon. He's probably looking for me. It is 6:00 and that's when Amon gets up."

Alex gets up and runs toward the kitchen as I sit here and contemplate all that I've learned. From what I've heard with the cuts on his wrists, he might be going through more than either Alex or Amon know. I'll have to ask him about it.  
>I walk out of the room and head towards the kitchen to see Apollo passing food out to Alex, Amon, Dani, Dakota, Artemis, and Kaldur. Of course Artemis is up, she gets up to train at 5 and Kaldur gets up at 5 for a morning swim. Wally was up at 3 for food so he won't get back up until 8. Megan usually gets up at seven along with Conner, and Robin will come over at about 10. I hide back and wait for Apollo to get done eating before I ask to talk with him. He looks to Artemis who then glares at me. I'll have to tread lightly if I don't want those two at my throat today. I lead Apollo to the med bay so we can talk.<p>

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well I've talked with some people and they say you have scars on your back. I just want to see that they are healed correctly."

"Yeah, sure." He says sarcastically

But he complies and takes off his red and white hoodie to reveal a belt wrapped around his left shoulder to the right of his waist. He unbuckles it then pulls off the black T-shirt to show the scars described on his torso. He turns around to show me his back and the first thing I see is a long curved line running from the back of his neck curved to the left side of his spine end at his waist line. Then another that crosses the first going from the left shoulder curved downward to end in the middle of his back. He doesn't have many on his right side, most of them are on his left. As I look at his back I sneak peaks at his wrists. I look at his left wrist to see two clean straight lined cuts but I can't identify the third. Then I look on his right wrist but I don't see anything. He is good.

"How did you get these scars?"

"Some jerk with a whip started beating on me."

"How?"

"Tied me to a pole and went to town on my back."

"How did you clean them or fix them?"

"Well, I didn't really. The shirt soaked up the blood and the cuts healed by themselves."

"Oh really, because these look like you had stitches. And don't tell me you did them yourself. Who helped you?"

"Why do you care? It seems all you want to do is make my life a living hell anyway."

He grabs his T-shirt and pulls it back over his head, rebuckles the belt and pulls his hoodie on as he walks out of the med bay. But what he forgot to do was hide his right wrist. I saw a defined line on his right wrist and I have no doubt in my mind that he's hiding the fact that he's suicidal. Now I just need to find out why.

**A/N: Okay so Amon goes behind Alex and Apollo's back and we learn just how untrustworthy he is. And Canary tricks Alex into giving her more information than was meant to be given. Will Canary drill Artemis? Wait for the next chapter and find out. TAKING A BREAK from Traught Streetlife because I'm in a bump in the road and I'm trying find where to move with it. So I'll be putting more chapter up on here and Finals are Monday and Tuesday so I might get some drawings up. I have some of the OC's put up but they aren't that great. My writing skills are much better than my drawing skills. **

**-Leo**


	7. Secrets

Secrets Conflicting Personalities Chapter Seven

Apollo's POV

I stormed out of the med bay and went to my room. I looked for my knife but couldn't find it on the table. I take apart my entire room looking for it. It was a gift, and I need to find it. First I check around my bed. In the drawers of my bedside table I see everything but my knife. One thing I didn't know I had was an iPod, curtesy of Robin I'm guessing. And 100 dollars for songs. I buy some songs that I've always liked and put the iPod on the iHome that's in every room. I press play as the song Secrets by One Republic starts playing. I put it on one repeat and continue searching my room. After checking under the table and bed I take off the covers of the bed, the pillows and finally the mattress itself. I throw everything in front of the door as I continue through the room. Next I check my desk and again it's not there. The only other place would be in one of my hoodies. I open my closet and pull out the first hoodie. Twenty hoodies later and still no knife.

"Apollo, are you okay?"  
>"Who is it?"<br>"Black Canary, can I come in?"  
>"Na-not right now. I'm a little busy. I lost something."<br>"I can help you."  
>"Tha-that's not necessary. I'm sure it's here somewhere."<br>"I'm coming in."  
>"NO DON'T!"<p>

Canary turns the knob to the door and pushes but thanks to my pile in front of the door she can't get in.

"What is in front of the door?"  
>"A lot of crap."<br>"Open this door now, I need to talk with you."  
>"No can do Canary. I'm busy."<br>"And I can get Conner to open this with his pinky."  
>"I can't have anyone in here right now."<br>"And why is that?"  
>"My room's a mess."<br>"Every teenage boy's room is a mess."  
>"No seriously it's worse."<p>

She doesn't reply and I figure she left so I continue checking in my closet. I check my shoes, hats, and even my socks but I still can't find it. Then I start checking in her stuff, to see if I might have accidentally put it in there at some point in time. I pull the clothes away from her picture to look at her beautiful smile one more time. I feel prickling at the back of my eyes as I hear someone gasp.

"Apollo, what happened to your room?" Canary asks  
>"Like I said, I lost something. And I need to find it."<p>

By this point the entire team has crowded into my room and it's at that point I remember I still have Jena's picture showing. I quickly cover it back up with her clothes and start hanging up the twenty some hoodies I had ripped off the hangers.

"Who was that?" Alex asks  
>"Wh-who was who-who?"<br>"The girl Apollo." Alex states  
>"Oh-oh she's no one."<br>"You built a shrine she must be important." Wally says  
>"N-no it-it's nothing."<p>

Artemis comes over to me and helps me hang up my hoodies and once that's done she places my shoes back on the shelf and puts all of my hats on the hooks. Then she walks over to my dresser and puts away my socks. I just stand here and watch her as I hold one of Jena's old hoodies.

"Who. Is. She."  
>"I need to clean my room 'k guys so shoo, get out."<p>

I walk over to the door and pick up my mattress and put it back on the bed. Then I put the sheets on and finally the comforter.

"Apollo, what did you lose that made you trash your room?" Artemis whispers to me  
>"I lost a special knife."<p>

She stops and reaches into a back pocket and pulls out my knife.

"You mean this?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

I yank it out of her hand and quickly open and close it as I check it over for any scratches.

"Dude you did all of this for that worthless thing?" Wally you just said the wrong thing. I quickly flip the knife back open and throw it a sliver to the left of his head. It didn't hit the wall though. Instead Alex had thrown one of her sai's at it knocking it off course and indenting itself in the wall.

I run over to it and quickly pull it out of the wall as I'm certain there are going to be scratches this time. It's then I remember the music still playing. I run over to it and shut it off hoping no one was listening. I turn to Alex and glare daggers at her. Kaldur stands slightly in front of her, sort of like protecting her from me. He's a true big brother, I'm a worthless piece of crap. I don't deserve to live. Black Canary walks over to me as I open the knife and try to subtly place it at my wrist but she caught me. She calmly but forcefully pulls it out of my hand. She shoos most of the team out, except for Amon, Alex, Artemis and Kaldur who stay. Artemis comes over to me and grabs my shoulders and looks right into my soul it feels like. My head falls in shame as she pulls me in for a hug. Alex joins us then Amon and Kaldur and Black Canary last.

"Don't ever do that to me again, do you hear me?" Artemis scolds  
>"I'm sorry."<p>

After a minute or so the hug breaks off leaving Artemis basically holding me up because my legs can't. She leads me over to my bed and sits me down.

"Apollo, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

I shake my head as I keep it down trying hide from their eyes.

"Why, why didn't you ever tell us, tell me?" Alex's voice a whisper in the wind  
>"I-I couldn't."<br>"Who was that girl?"  
>"My si-sister."<br>"Do you want me to tell them?"

I nod my head not trusting my voice as I hear Artemis answer their questions.

"He has a sister?"  
>"Had. And a brother."<br>"Where are they now?"  
>"Gotham Cemetery."<br>"The-they're dead?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Ha-how?"  
>"Can I?"<p>

Again I nod my head as it plays over in my mind. Seeing Tyler dying, then Jena and Dad and finally Mom. It's too much, I can't take it. The tears overwhelm me as they start to flow.

"His brother died on the streets from pneumonia, and his sister was murdered."

Everyone is silent as all I hear are my attempt at quiet sobs.

"How did you get the scars truly?"  
>"My Mom."<br>"What?"  
>"If she didn't get her beer or drugs she broke a beer bottle and hurled it at me or grabbed a steak knife and basically ran it down my back. Afterwards when Tyler was put in bed, Jena would stitch up any new cuts mom gave me. I'm the oldest then Jena then Tyler so she always looked after us boys."<br>"Apollo, is that your real name?"  
>"I don't know, according to mom it was Worthless Piece of Shit. But she knew Jena's name and Tyler's. Then when we ran away to one of the group homes they asked for my name. Jena just threw it out there and it stuck. I don't think I ever knew my name or had a name so I just use it. We weren't adoptable kids because first we had to stick together and no one adopts three kids in Gotham. It's unheard of, we never even appeared when someone came to adopt anyway. We always hid under the beds until they left so after a while of this they threw us out onto the streets. We grabbed a bunch of the hoodies they gave every kid before we left and tried to get whatever we could then we found an abandoned apartment where we lived for three years. Then on an especially cold night Tyler got sick. He had on all three of the hoodies he had taken and four of the five I had taken. I made Jena keep her five on because she's my sister and I had to protect her. Well a week went by and he wasn't getting better. It was on a Friday morning that he died. Jena and I were hugging him and holding him close to try and keep him warm when he said good bye. And just like that, I had lost my little brother. I told Jena to stay in the apartment while was gone. I carried my brother wrapped in material I found in a dumpster to Gotham Cemetery where I proceeded to dig his grave. After it was deep enough I put him in there still wrapped up as I started to cover him. After I was done with that it was well into the afternoon when I started working on his tombstone. I found a fairly large rock that I put over his grave and I etched his name into it. I couldn't take the grief of losing my brother that I found some glass from a broken vase and I cut myself on my right wrist. I wanted to kill myself but I had to stay strong for Jena so I walked home to our apartment and found her with gunshots through her head and heart. She was on the ground with her right hand toward the window I had come in, almost like she was begging for my help. And I hadn't been there to save her. I picked her up and put her in more material. I packed all of our stuff in a backpack I had stolen from the home and walked back to the cemetery where I did the same things for my sister. It was well past midnight before I got done and I just slept in between their graves hoping I would be killed too so I could say 'sorry I failed you.' But I wasn't and so I took that same piece of glass and made two cuts on my left wrist one for my brother and one for my sister. I started walking home and when I was a block away I was ambushed by a bunch of kids. They hit me to the ground and kicked me, most likely breaking most of my ribs. Then the leader picked me up by my hair and bashed my head into the wall a few times. After that they kicked me a few more times and left. I stayed there all day as I watched people walk right past me. Probably about 7 or so at night this one lady who had been driving by stopped and ran over to me. She checked my pulse and quickly whisked me away. I tried to fight her because I wanted to die but I couldn't move. So she took me to her home where two kids waited expectantly for her. When they saw me they didn't know what to do. She placed me on a table and started fixing me up. Five months later I was healthy and back to myself except for the fact that I still wanted to kill myself. But I had a new family and I loved them so I couldn't leave them. Now I'm here."<br>"We're here for you. If you want to, you can always talk with me." Black Canary offers.  
>"Can I just have some time alone?"<br>"Sure, everyone out."

Artemis stands at the door after everyone else has left and looks at me. An unanswered question in her eyes; you won't try again, will you?

"I promise." I say to her  
>"Thank you." She mouths then closes the door, as I'm left to my own thoughts once again.<p>

**A/N: okay well I've been forgetting to update and so I have two chapters done and a third on the way. Sorry for the wait but hopefully this will bring a plot twist you didn't see coming. **

**-Leo**


	8. Secrets Part Two

Secrets Part Two Conflicting Personalities Chapter Eight

Alex's POV

We walked out of Apollo's room and I just can't stop thinking about his sister. I think it would be great to have a sister instead of Amon. We walk into the rec room with everyone else and I notice even Artemis left Apollo. They seem almost inseparable for only knowing each other for two day. I get lost in my thought not even noticing when Black Canary walks in front of me. I don't even hear what she's saying until Amon comes and almost slaps me across the face only I hit him first.

"What the hell! You notice when I come to hit you but you don't see someone is blatantly trying to talk to you?"  
>"Well sorry, but I just found out one of my brothers wants to kill himself I have a right to be distracted!"<br>"Amon, that's enough." Black Canary says. Then she turns back to me.  
>"Do you want to go talk about it?"<p>

I just get up and start walking to my room. Thankfully, not having a sister means I get my own room at least. I hear Canary following behind me and I'm fine with that. I open my door and leave it open for her to come in as I sit on my bed.

"How are you taking all this news?"  
>"It hurts. Why didn't he tell me? I mean I guess he's right to have kept it secret but . . . You wouldn't understand."<br>"Try me."  
>"When he first came to our house I just knew he was going to be an amazing brother. One who could look out for me but still hang out with Amon. I never even suspected anything was wrong. He hung out with me all the time and told me about other secrets but he never even suggested he had any family."<br>"Here, Batman found this in your mother's when he was investigating. It might turn some light on for you."

I grab the paper from her hand and start reading before I even have it completely open.

'I am so sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier. I was going to tell you tonightbut something came up. I had just enough time to write this for you and I hope you can find room in your hearts to forgive me. You have an older sister. She's about a year to a year and a half older than you. I had her with your father but we couldn't keep her so we gave her to the Gotham Social Services. Her name is Skyler. She has short black hair and light almost clear blue eyes. Alex she has about the same standards as you. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who she is but please be careful and when you find her will you please tell her I always loved her. And I love you guys too, don't ever forget that. Love Mom forever and always, over and out.'

"Mom." I choke out in a whisper.

I hold the paper close to my chest as I lie down and curl into myself away from Canary. She walks over to me and rubs my back soothingly and whispers little things to me. But I can't focus on her, all I see are the scars on Apollo and mom when she was killed. Apollo doesn't know but I saw our mom perfectly even if it was for a mere second.

Amon's POV

I walk behind Alex and sit down on the couch across from her watching her intently. I don't get what got her so out of it. So Apollo wanted to kill himself, big deal. She needs to just get over those things. She let's them get too close. I still don't trust everything he's said though. I notice Black Canary walk in front of Alex and start talking but she doesn't even notice her existence. I walk up to Alex and pull my hand back to slap he across the face to get her attention but she comes back and hits me in the chest first.

"What the hell! You notice when I come to hit you but you don't see someone is blatantly trying to talk to you?"  
>"Well sorry, but I just found out one of my brothers wants to kill himself I have a right to be distracted!"<br>"Amon, that's enough." Black Canary says. Then she turns back to Alex.  
>"Do you want to go talk about it?"<p>

Alex gets up and walks away and Canary follows her. I'll never understand how they just know. I sit back down and think if maybe I should check on her. . . . . . Nah she'll be fine, Canary's talking to her. Batman is recognized from the zeta tubes and walks in as Robin gets ready to go but he stops. I'm guessing he's in the doorway behind me. Right on cue he walks into my line of sight. I look up at him and sort of just know. I get up and follow him as he leads me to my bedroom. He types in my security code and lets me enter. I sit down on my bed as he pulls something out of his belt.

"I found this in your father's hand."

I grab the paper and quickly unfold it but I don't start reading it until I'm confident it's his handwriting. Once I'm confident with it I start to read it very slowly.

'I know Alex doesn't like me so this is mostly for you Amon. Look, there are things I didn't tell you that I wish I would have a long time ago. Your mother and I had another kid before you and your sister. Another daughter, to be more specific. It was a mutual decision that we would give her up for adoption because we just couldn't take care of her. Her name is Skyler and she has black hair and light almost clear blue eyes. She has the same attitude as your sister but she can act like a boy when she wants to. She should be able to get along with both of you just fine. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye last night but I had to go do some things and the place closed soon. I just want you and your sister to know I love you both so much. And Alex, I am very sorry for calling you Alexandra for so long. Your mother told me about that story and Amon don't call your sister that name. I might have to haunt you forever for that. If I could I would just so I can watch you grow but I don't think I will. Remember I always loved you both and if you see your older sister, give her a big hug from her dad. Love Dad, out and forever over yonder.'

"Thank you Batman."

I walk back into the rec room the same time Alex does and we sit down next to each other and give each other a big hug. The team looks at us strangely but we don't even feel it. I just know I need to appreciate my sister more. The team finally decides to just watch the news. As it turns on we see them talking about Gotham news. Alex and I watch it very intently seeing as it was our hometown.

'And in other news another person has gone missing this week. This young girl was last seen leaving Gotham Social Services.'

A picture pops up on the Tv of a girl about 17 years old with . . .b-black hair and dark b-blue eyes.

"SKYLER!"

Alex and I both scream at the same time. We look at each other then at our teammates then back to each other.

"You got a note too?" We ask each other at the same time.  
>"Yeah." Again, I really hate being a twin<p>

Apollo decides to walk in and look at the Tv. I quiet down and look at it too.

'It is believed she was with another girl of about 16 years.'

"JENA! But-but sh-she's supposed to be dead. I buried her myself."

A picture of a girl with flaming red hair and steel grey eyes stays on the screen.


	9. Uncovering The Past

Uncovering The Past Conflicting Personalities Chapter Nine

"Okay slow down. What?" Wally asks  
>"That's my supposed to be dead sister's picture."<br>"And that's our missing older sister that we literally just found out about."  
>"We need to do find them." I tell Alex and Amon.<br>"No we need to find our sister and you need to find yours."  
>"We should work together."<br>"You know what Apollo, no. We'll do what we want and we don't need you around to babysit us. You can fix something that's broken, but you can't fix something that is dead. In fact you can barely take care of yourself. How can you take care of us too?"

I look at Amon with confusion. My mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water.

"That's what I thought. Come on Alex we're going to look for our sister. Without him."

He grabs Alex's arm and drags her away leaving me with the team staring at me. Artemis stands up and walks closer to me. I move away from her as Amon's words sink in. I run to the garage and hop on a bike before anyone can follow me.

"I'm coming Jena." I whisper like she'll be able to hear me.

I pull out of the garage and fly through the highway towards Gotham. If she's still alive there are a few places I should be able to find her. As my bike races at least 100 miles per hour my mind feels like molasses. As I reach city limits I slow down and head to our apartment. Once I get there I walk around to the window we always used and I climb up to our "door".

I crouch on the window sill and look in to see if there is anything different that could tell me whether she's living here or not. I don't see anything that she always did so she must not be here. I do a backflip off the sill and land on my feet on the ground. I walk back to my bike to see Artemis leaning on it.

"That's a pretty good landing if you ask me. Ever think of going up against Robin?"  
>"Not right now Artemis, go back to the cave. I need to find Jena."<br>"And I can help you."  
>"No, this is my responsibility, not yours."<br>"Apollo, you can't push me away like that."

I look at my watch as I see it's almost the same time as we always used to meet up. I hop on my bike and speed away towards our meeting place hoping I'm not too late. I hear Artemis get on her bike and follow me but I don't care I just need to find Jena. I ride through the worst parts toward a small park where there's some forest. There was a tree we always met in to go home.

At the park I throw my bike on the ground almost as I run to our tree. I'm like 30 meters away when I run into a girl. I fall on top of her and I quickly pick myself up and help her up. I look at her to see she has flaming red hair and steel grey eyes like mine.

"May I ask your name good fellow?"  
>"Apollo. And yours?"<br>"Jena, that's quite strange, I had a brother with the exact same hair and eye color as you but you can't be him. I was told he died."  
>"That is quite strange because I had a sister named Jena and she had flaming red hair and steel grey eyes that looked exactly like mine but she's dead too."<br>"Apollo!"  
>"Jena!"<p>

I grab onto my thought to be lost sister and hold her tight. I feel tears fall from my eyes but I don't care. I just found my sister who I thought I would never see again.

"But how? I saw you on the floor of our apartment with holes through your heart and head."  
>"Apollo, that wasn't me. I had gotten worried something had happened that I went to the cemetery and saw you had buried Tyler but I didn't see you so I headed back to our apartment but I didn't see you. I thought the worst and left in case whoever attacked you might come after me. But when I saw in the news the story about a husband and wife murdered, I saw your back talking with police with a boy and a girl, but I wasn't sure it was you. I went to the orphanage and happened to see a girl escaping. We just hung out after that because we've both lived on the streets before."<br>"Wait did she have like black hair and light blue almost clear eyes?"  
>"Yeah why?"<br>"The boy and girl you saw on the news are like my adopted brother and sister, well I'm there's. But they're missing an older sister they just learned about and I think you might know her. Where is she?"  
>"She's back at the hideout. Not ours but one we found."<br>"Come on."  
>"Apollo who's this?" Artemis asks as she walks up next to me.<br>"Artemis this is my sister Jena."  
>"I'm so sorry, it's nice to meet you."<br>"Nice to meet you too. How do you know my brother?"  
>"Well, we're teammates."<br>"Oh are you both on the archery team in school?"  
>"Jena I'll explain all of this to you later. All you need to know is we can trust Artemis. She's helped me a lot over the last two days."<br>"Wait a minute you've only known her for two days? What all have you told her?"  
>"Jena, I promise, I won't tell anyone anything." Artemis comforts Jena.<br>"Fine but I want to know after we find Dinah."

We walk over to the bikes and I hop on mine and Jena gets on the back as Artemis hops on her own.

"Okay so you tell me where to turn okay."  
>"Sure just go."<p>

I start driving as Artemis follows behind. Jena leads me deeper into town as I lose track of where we're at.

"Turn left and we should come upon this one house."

I do as she says and turn left. I see a house that looks abandoned. It is a one story house with no steps. I come to a stop as Jena and Artemis hop off their respected vehicles.

"You stay here." Jena tells Artemis

I don't know why but Artemis isn't fighting at all. She stays back by her bike as Jena leads me into the house.

"Skyler!"  
>"Who's there? There are two of you I only know one; Jena."<br>"Skyler it's me Jena. Remember when I told you about my brother and how I thought he was dead? Well he's not, we found each other and he was also looking for you."  
>"Why? I don't have any family."<br>"Actually you do. You see, I thought Jena had been killed and so I ran away and was almost killed but a lady saved me. She took me to her house and I met two kids. A twin brother and twin sister. Well we just found out today about them having an older sister. I also just found out about Jena so I came out looking for her. It was said in the news that you are missing and you had been seen with her so I was looking for you."  
>"The reason I went missing was because of some health problems. I overheard Social Services talking about sending me away somewhere so I ran away and met Jena."<br>"Well your brother and sister or at least your brother hates me right now and I have no idea where they are. But I can contact them and bring both of you back to our headquarters."  
>"Who's the third person outside?"<br>"How did you know?"  
>"I'm blind you idiot. But I see differently. I sense them, who is she?"<br>"She's a teammate of mine. I sort of just up and left looking for Jena and she was worried and followed me."  
>"How can you trust her if she won't give you space?"<br>"No, I've gone through some rough times and she just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything rash."  
>"You've only known her for two days Apollo, how much does she know?"<br>"Come on let's just get you somewhere safe and I'll tell you then."  
>"Who's Dinah going to ride with?"<br>"Well she can ride with Artemis."  
>"No."<br>"So you're going to ride with Artemis?"  
>"No, I say you dump her and Skyler rides with you and I'll tale her bike."<br>"Then how is Artemis supposed to get back?"  
>"She won't."<br>"Jena, what's gotten into you? I don't remember we you ever being this cold hearted before."  
>"People change Pollo." Artemis says as she walks in.<br>"Artemis, don't listen to her."  
>"Its all right. There's a zeta beam about a mile from here. I'll be fine. Take your sister and Dinah back to the Cave and I should be there eventually."<br>"Artemis, no. I just found two people I lost and I'm not going to make it possible to lose you too."  
>"Dude, remember my dad trained me. I'll be fine, just get them home and get Alex and Amon off the streets. It's getting dark out."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Completely."<br>"There's no way to dissuade you is there?"  
>"I'm as suade as possible. Not amused now get going."<p>

Artemis starts running to the zeta beam as Jena hops on Artemis's bike and I get on mine with Skyler behind me. I hope I didn't just send my friend into a death trap.

The whole ride home I have this bad feeling in my gut. Something isn't right but I just can't put my finger on it. I call ahead to let the team know I'm bringing two guests with me. I pull in the garage as Jena comes up beside me and Skyler gets off.

"This place is weird. Where are we?"  
>"It's a hollowed out mountain, that's why it's so different."<p>

I turn to the team and see they have all assembled to meet my sister and Skyler.

"Has Artemis come back yet?"  
>"No, we thought she was with you."<br>"Well apparently Jena doesn't like her and so Artemis being the person she is, said she would run to the nearest zeta beam and be here by the time we got back."  
>"No sign of Artemis."<br>"Jena! This is what happens when you let a friend just go off on their own. I hope your happy, Artemis is missing."  
>"I'm pleased as a plum. She can't be trusted Apollo."<br>"Jena what's gotten into you?"  
>"I've changed since you left me alone while you buried Tyler."<br>"But you used to be like our mom, where did that Jena go?"  
>"Oh I don't know, maybe living on the streets was necessary for my eyes to open to the harsh realities of life. And yours haven't."<br>"I'm going back out to look for Artemis. If anyone wants to come you can but we need people to watch those two."  
>"Apollo, do you know her life story?"<br>"Well yeah, she told me when I told her."  
>"I doubt she told you the truth. She's not who you think she is. If you know what's good for yourself you'd be hoping she gets killed by her father or one of the Shadows."<br>"Apollo what's she talking about?" Wally asks  
>"Artemis hasn't told you guys about her life before the team?" I ask as I turn to them<br>"No, she doesn't trust like any of us and Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder to tell us."  
>"Apollo, I would tell them if I were you. They deserve to know the truth."<br>"Shut up Jena!"  
>"If you don't tell them, I'll tell them everything."<br>"No." My eyes close as two different side of myself fight.  
>"She trusted me and I trusted her and she hasn't told anything without my approval, I won't betray her."<br>"Five. . . Four. . . Three. . . Two. . . One. . . Artemis is actually Artemis Crock, her father is Sportsmaster and her mother was Huntress. Her sister is Cheshire and they are all assassins. Even Artemis has killed at least a few people. She can't be trusted. Her father most likely put her here as a spy or a mole. She could take out the entire junior justice league in less than a minute with the training she's had."  
>"Jena stop. She told me everything, even the part about how her dad almost killed her. She told me about the things she's done and you know what, I still trust her. Nothing you say will change my mind."<p>

I run to my bike and hop back on as I ride full speed back to Gotham to save Artemis.


	10. Coming To A Head

_**Chapter Ten Coming To A Head**_

_**Dakota's POV**_

This is so confusing. I'm sort of glad Dani and I don't have this confusing of a family. Yeah we still have a messed up family but not this much. I decide to stay here and watch Dinah and Jena because something isn't right with Skyler. Most of the team leaves to help look for Artemis except Dani, Wally, and Conner.

"So Artemis is an assassin?" Wally asks

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I saw her, her dad and her sister one night after Apollo was gone. I followed them and saw her dad take down a homeless guy. Her sister hung out in the shadows but Artemis sent an arrow through the guy's head."

"No, she wouldn't do that."

"She did, I saw it with my own eyes."

Since everyone else is distracted with Jena's story I am the only one that notices Skyler start to break off from us. I grab her and hold her as she starts struggling.

"Let go of me."

"No."

She continues to struggle and Conner comes over and holds her too. After some time she passes out and we place her on the couch. We look to Jena and see her sitting on the floor holding her head.

"You okay?" I ask

"What happened?"

"Jena?"

"Yeah. Where am I?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember seeing my brother's back on the news and heading to the orphanage. That's the last thing I remember."

"Should we call Megan back to see what's wrong?" I ask Conner

"It would make sense but she's really worried about Artemis. Wait for them to get back then see."

We help Jena to the couch and let her sit down. Wally runs to the kitchen and gets a glass of water for her.

_**Artemis's POV**_

I figured from the beginning Jena wouldn't trust me so when we had to get back to the cave I knew she would try to ditch me. I'm confident that I can make it to the zeta beam before Apollo can drive back. Then again I wasn't planning on being intercepted by my dad and sister along with some Shadows.

"Artemis, what a surprise. How's the hero life treating you?" Dad asks

"Fine, Dad now if you don't mind I need to get back."

"Oh come on, spend some time with your family. NOW."

The shadows come at me as I jump out of the way. Thankfully there is a forest on either side of me so I run to the left. I try to contact the cave but no one's answering. I pull out my phone and call Apollo.

"Hello?"

"Apollo!"

"Artemis, where are you?"

"Well my dad sorta made a bump in the road. I need a little help please."

"Sure, where are you I'm already on my way."

"Uh about a third of a mile away from the zeta tube. I'm heading towards it so yeah. Just hurry please."

"I have some of the team with me. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"K bye."

I close my phone just as I feel the hilt of a sword be forced into my back knocking me out.

_**Apollo's POV**_

"Guys, Artemis just called. Her dad ambushed her, we need to hurry up. She said she's just a third of a mile away from the zeta tube."

Everyone nods as we push the bikes past their limits, trying to get to Artemis sooner. I lead the way towards Artemis pushing my bike as fast as it can go. I never should have listened to Jena.

_**Conner's POV**_

Wally and Dani left after Skyler passed out. Dakota watches Skyler sleep while I talk with Jena. She's completely different from when she first came into the Cave.

"So you don't remember anything?" Dakota asks genuinely concerned

"I-I don't think so."

"Do you know her?" I ask gesturing towards Skyler

"N-n wait, maybe. She looks familiar."

"Where from?"

"Okay, don't send me to an asylum for my explanation but she looks like this rare tiger I saw at the zoo."

"When was this?"  
>"What day is it?"<p>

"Well, uhm, I don't know either. Dakota, do you know today's date?"

"Seriously, you don't know what day today is? November 13th. Man, guys don't remember much do they?"

"You don't have to be so smug about it?"

"Sorry, I have to keep this up with everyone. It's all they know, I'm not always this annoying but I've just gotten used to it."

"Okay so it's November 13th."

"I went to the zoo October 13th and then like a week later is last I remember. Do you think she caused me to lose my memory and act as I supposedly have?"

"I'm a clone of Superman, we have an alien and an Atlantean, and we do missions even the Justice League can't. I think anything can happen."

"So when I say the rare tiger was black with darker stripes you won't consider it crazy or think I'm stupid?"

"I've heard of the extra rare black tiger. I don't judge."

"Guys, you might want to see this."

We turn around to see Dakota standing in front the couch and on the couch where Skyler used to be is a black tiger with clear blue eyes. Wolf decides to walk in at this moment and sees the tiger. He jumps on top only for it to easily throw him off. It sits up and looks around at us. Dakota grabs it and holds on for her life. The tiger jumps off the bed and drags Dakota around. I leave Jena and grab onto the tiger as well as it slows down but continues going.

"Conner, let go."

"No."

"I have an idea and I need you to let go."

I let go of the tiger as Dakota maneuvers herself on its back and sits up. She presses on a spot behind the left ear and the tiger starts slowing down. She scratches its neck and climbs off as it lies down like a domestic cat. Jena walks over next to me and we sit down next to Dakota. Getting a closer look at her I never realized how strong she was. She has a quality that M'gann doesn't even have. Today she just so happens to be wearing a black hoodie and grey cargo pants. Underneath her hoodie she has a dark grey t-shirt.

_**Apollo's POV**_

When we were close to our location Wally and Dani showed up. Dani quickly jumped off Wally's back and expertly onto the back of my bike. Wally then ran ahead trying to get to Artemis sooner seeing as he has superspeed. He comes back within minutes and runs alongside my bike.

"I see where a fight took place but I can't find her."

"Dani, take my bike."

"What the hell do you think you're about to do?"

"I'm going to find Artemis. Wally, come here."

Wally maneuvers himself close to the bike as I jump on him. He speeds forward to where he saw the damage. I get off quickly and look around for any ideas. Some material is snagged on a branch and I see it's exactly what Artemis was wearing earlier. I run through the destruction to the direction I think she went. Wally quickly catches up to me but I send him back because I've heard he compromises everything. I continue forward but quickly hear someone talking so I climb up the nearest tree.

"Artemis, you haven't been a very good girl lately."

Artemis is almost foaming at the mouth and I fear she's been drugged. I know she sees me. I saw her eyes lead up to me and that means my position has been compromised. I quickly swing from one tree to another until I'm certain they can't see me. I listen for a little as I pull my cross bow out of a hidden compartment from under my hoodie. I aim at a guy that's a little closer to me and shoot as he goes down. All of my arrows are laced with a tranquilizer that could keep an elephant down for a day. It won't kill any one though. Then I'm on the move again. I move deeper into the woods this time as they shoot around in the trees. Another nice thing with hoodies is I can have Kevlar underneath and no one would ever realize that I'm wearing any protection. One bullet comes a little close but I manage to dodge out of the way.

The gunfire comes to a stop as they turn their attention back to Artemis. I move around to right above her as I watch her dad come and smack her in the face. She's still pretty out of it but she's coming to a bit better now. I aim and shoot another guy then move again as they run to their fallen comrade. Artemis looks right up at me and I can see now that she's playing. She's not actually drugged then. A plan is drawn silently between us in two seconds and I start setting it into action. I shoot a guy farther away as I drop a knife down the trunk of the tree for Artemis. She catches it and starts slicing away and the rope. I move around a little bit more while I wait for them to turn their attention back to Artemis.

"Artemis, what the hell is going on right now?"

Foam drops out of her mouth as she rolls her eyes into the back of her head and drops her head onto the trunk. I call the rest of the team as they rush in and start taking out some of the shadows. I jump down from the tree right onto Sportsmaster. I pull a small tablet out of my pocket that I had specifically made for a time like this. I pop it in his mouth as the affects start almost automatically. He starts foaming at the mouth and falls to the ground. Everyone stops fighting as Jade comes running out of the trees.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"Of course you did something to him."

"No, I gave him a pill that just didn't react like a sugar pill. You are going to take him to the hospital and say he overdosed on something and leave us alone. Got it."

She looks at Artemis as she walks up to me. She calls off the Shadows as Hook grabs Sportsmaster and puts him in one of their hidden trucks. Before the fight can really begin it's already done.

"You okay?" I ask Artemis

"Apollo, you've been shot!"

"No I haven't."

"Yeah you have, if that hole is anything to go by."

"Just hop on my bike and I'll show you something when we get back to the Cave."

"You need medical attention. You can't drive."

"Just follow me somewhere away from everyone then."

"Why? Don't you feel the pain?"

"Come here."

She follows me deeper into the woods and once I'm happy I slowly take off my hoodie and show her all the hidden things that I have underneath. Right now I have on one of my red Orphanage hoodies but underneath I have a t-shirt and under that a layer of Kevlar that I spray painted green a while ago. I also have on two criss crossing belts holding all my little toys. Everyone asks the same question though. Why do I have all of this when I'm not even on mission?

Who knows what might happen? Especially when you've lived on the streets for so long. I take off my t-shirt and show her the Kevlar and how I'm not actually hurt.

"And there also isn't any blood."

"True but still, don't scare me like that again."

"Come on, we should get going."

We head back to where everyone else is as I'm adjusting my hoodie. Everyone looks at us but say nothing. We all take our own ways home but I get on my bike and Artemis gets on the back.

Once back at the Cave we see Wolf knocked out, a black tiger on a chair like a domestic cat, Conner and Dakota passed out on the couch. Conner has his arm around Dakota and Jena is sitting on the arm of the chair stroking the tiger. Well something obviously happened but no one wants to ask.

"Jena, what happened?"

"APOLLO!" She comes and tackles me to the ground with a huge hug which takes five minutes for her to get off me from. I stand up and help her up as she looks around at everyone.

"Jena, again I ask, what happened?"  
>"Well, Skyler was the reason I was supposedly acting the way I was. I'm still who you left not what you saw before. Sky has some magical problems I'm guessing."<p>

"Hey, Zee could help her with that." Robin yells out.

"What happened to Wolf?"

"Oh uhm well, when he came out Sky was a tiger and he attacked her. She threw him off her so easily he hit the wall and he's just been laying there."

"How long has that been?"

"About an hour-ish."

"Okay, he should be fine."

"Is Artemis okay?" Conner asks as he slowly wakes up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dakota wake up, everyone's safe."

"Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"Ugh."

"Thanks for the love sis'."

We all split up and head to our rooms except some who stay in the rec room. The last thing I remember hearing before my head hit my pillow was Canary being recognized.

**A/N: Ha. Finally got this chapter done and the next as well because I couldn't figure out this chapter. Really hatin' writer's block but I'm back in full swing. Just in time for me to leave you all again. I got the book Divergent and I plan on reading that on my way to NY. Putting up next chapter very shortly because Gemini has just gotten to reading this and finished it only to beg me to type more. Ghost is being really slow in getting up the next chapter of My New Family but eventually I should get it out of her.**

**-Leo**


	11. Troubled Pasts?

Chapter Eleven Troubled Pasts?

"So Dani, you and Dakota haven't really told us much about you."

"There's nothing to tell." Dakota interrupts me.

"Really?"

Before I can answer she picks me up and carries me away before I can say a single word. Once in her room she puts me down and she looks at me angrily.

"What?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't know what miss Brood."

"You can't just tell them."

"I can say what I want. You can say or not say whatever you want."

"I have only told one person and it was Apollo after that one incident we had."

"You tried to kill me."

"I'm sorry you're so annoying. [in prissy voice] Do you want to make cookies with me? Teehee."

"I do not sound like that."

"Oh really?"

"Okay so yes my voice might be like that but I'm not a ditz."

She only raises her eyebrow as a comment.

"Shut up. I'm serious."

"Is everything alright in there." Conner's voice reverberates through the door. I know Dakota has a slight crush on him. It's totally natural I mean when I first saw him I was the same way but, he's too Dakota-y.

"Just a minute."

"You like him don't you?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

She gets up and leaves. She flings the door open only to see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a leg casually resting on the wall. He looks up and sees her anger.

"Want to go train?"

"Very."

They leave as I walk out and run into a girl with black hair.

"Sorry."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dani."

"Nice to meet you Dani, I'm Zatanna."

"Hey Zatanna, are you part of the team?"

"Oh no, my father would never let me join the team."

"Huh, that sucks."

"Yeah, -"

"Dani, Zatanna, there you are! Want to make some cookies?"

"Why not Megan."

We walk down the hall as I try to forget the bad memories with my dad.

Dakotas POV

"So, what was that all about?" Conner asks as he swings his fist at my face.

"Dani is too eager to give away information." I say as I duck underneath and manage two solid hits before he recovers.

"What do you mean?" He asks as he tries to knock my feet out from under me.

"Well, our mom was overprotective and our dad was a drunk." I manage as I jump over him completely and hit him between his shoulder blades. Immobilized there's nothing for him to do so he calls mercy.

"I can somewhat get that. Want to get some things out of the way while we lift?"

"Why not?"

We walk over to the bench press as he adds weight for me. I start as he asks his first of many questions to come.

"So which was more of a problem for you?"

"My dad, . . . my mom and I got along okay. . . We bickered occasionally . . . but my dad would come home . . . like a freaking drunk five year old. . . . Then they always wondered . . . why I was in my room."

"So like what did your dad do?"

"Oh you know. . . If I was in range. . . He'd grab my face. . . Or twist my ankles too roughly. . . Crap like that."

"You doing okay?"

"I'm fine. It's a little light." I place the bar back on the rack and sit up as he adds more weight. We start again in silence until he asks yet another question.

"Did he ever physically hurt you considerably?"

"No, not really. . . He was just drunk enough. . . To not know. . . When to stop."

"How about your mom?"

"Well, I was in our track team. . . which is how I met Amon . . .and I was supposed . . . to run before to get in shape. . . She wouldn't let me run outside. . . without people . . .and a buttload of clothing."

"That sucks. I can get that."

"So when track came around. . . I was so out of shape it . . . wasn't even funny."

"Done?"

"Yeah."

"Better?"

"Thank you. I needed that."

"Black Canary helped me with my anger. She might be able to help you too."

"Shower and meet back up to watch tv?"

"Sure."

I head to the girls' locker room for a quick shower and I throw on my casual clothes. Just as I'm leaving Alex walks in. She looks beyond pissed too.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"No! I am going to kill Amon."

"Hey, what'd he do this time."

"He-he told Canary about everything. Our life before the team, meeting Apollo. Everything."

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard Canary talking with him yesterday because she wanted to know about Apollo a bit more."

"What's so bad about that?"

"She then moved on to more personal questions about me and our life in detail."

"I would tell her if I were you."

"Problem with that."

"What?"

"Apollo already knows."

"Uhm, good or bad?"

"Bad, very bad."

Just then I hear the yelling. I quickly run out and see right in the hall Apollo has Canary against the wall.

"Apollo." Canary says calmly.

"You. . . You leave us alone." He growls out.

"Apollo, I told her. She deserved to know."

Very slowly his head turns toward Amon. He releases Canary and glares full force at Amon. Before anyone could react Apollo has Amon on the ground. At his throat is a knife.

**A/N: I changed Dinah to Skyler just because I didn't like it at all. It just didn't work. You can thank Gemini for it too. Sorry it's so short.**

**-Leo**


End file.
